


Секретная миссия Гаррета Хоука

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M, That's not my fault, dumb Hawke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоук, приехавший спасать пошатнувшееся мироздание, изучает маленький мир Скайхолда и... находит некоторые его аспекты весьма занимательными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секретная миссия Гаррета Хоука

Сначала Хоук довольствуется сыроватыми слухами, затем получает тревожные новости, а под конец в письмах Варрика подтверждает худшие свои опасения: этот мир даже с новоиспеченными богами не может разделаться без великодушного вмешательства Защитника.

«Хватит с меня», − и это стало его последним осознанным геройством − в отношении уже себя любимого, а не судьи, наместника или мужика, который прохлопал жену и пытается отмазаться от стражников.

«Нетушки», − и Хоук пустился в бега, а Варрик любезно заметал следы и оставлял ложные. Не каждый бы решился пренебречь славой, уважением, титулами, но Защитник, натерпевшийся от всей троицы разом, не просто пренебрег, а положил на нее большой… пребольшой запас ресурсов, чтобы оборвать связей по максимуму. Он снова стал никем, очень богатым, таинственным никем, кантовавшимся по трюмам и фермерским телегам, объездившим кучу стран, многие из которых были вполне сносны, но ради самого себя Гаррет не имел права нигде рассиживаться подолгу. «Двигайся, дружище, им ничего у меня не выведать, но и ты не давай другим после кружечки забористого эля смекнуть, кто это здесь напивается за чужой счет».

В своих странствиях Хоук, конечно, предпочел бы общество торгового принца, душевные беседы в придорожных трактирчиках и небылицы, которые у Варрика выходили куда правдоподобнее реальных историй. Впрочем, гном редко упускал шанс снабдить действительность приукрашенными деталями.

Хоук не возразил бы даже против унылой ауры эльфа или похабенщины, лившейся волнами из разнузданной пиратки, он отвык от одиночества и временами скучал даже по одержимому кошатнику. Ужасному, но _справедливому_ , ага. Гребаные маги.

Ну так и что же? Посмотрите-ка, великий Защитник опять в деле, гордо обозревает новые владения из заляпанного окошка, через раз собирает лбом чердачные балки, а голуби с вожделением поглядывают на его бороду, мечтая оборудовать ее гнездом.

Где-то внизу, ему отсюда плохо видно, мечет гром и молнии Искательница, мишенью ей служит бедняга Варрик − этого Хоуку совсем не разглядеть, слишком мелко, − но здесь, на верхотуре, погодка царит что надо: чистое, как совесть Защитника, небо да горный ветерок, который нежно сдувает мясо с костей. И Хоук будет приятно удивлен, если не околеет к встрече с Корифеем, не отморозит мозг или не спалит тут все к гарлоковой матери (Варрик читал, что они те еще страшилища) в попытках развести незаметный костерок.

До поры, когда воистину неторопливый Инквизитор вспомнит о его, Хоука, наличии, то есть значительно после того, как определится с выбором занавесок для главных покоев и поймет, что кроме подкрученных усов (Варрик держал Хоука в курсе всех событий) в мире есть еще чем полюбоваться, у Гаррета лишь одно развлечение. Он наблюдает за муравейником под названием Скайхолд.

Вон прогуливается муравейчик, нахлобучив начищенный до рези в глазах шлем. «То есть как это не шлем? _Эльф_?!» И в кошмаре его навещают лысые Фенрис и Мерриль, причем последняя заливисто смеется, аж кровь стынет.

А злой муравьишка, который свирепо выбивает дух из безответных манекенов, ясное дело, Кассандра. Они с Хоуком играют. «Холодно, Касси, холодно. Хреновая из тебя Искательница, чего уж. Хм, теплее. А, нет, показалось. О, Каллен. Каллен? Каллен, кудрявая твоя голова! А может, кровью девственника от Корифея откупиться… Проклятье, он смотрит сюда!»

Потом от общей безысходности и неподобающих условий содержания у Защитника появляются провалы в памяти. Вот, например, чудесного, правда, незаконченного покрывала бараньей шерсти отродясь у него не было, ибо перед походом Гаррет лично перетряхнул свой спальный мешок на наличие елочных иголок и не заметить двух вязальных спиц попросту не мог. Но если от переизбытка чувств, тронутый чьей-то украдкой заботой, Хоук почти не удивляется, то на аккуратную кучку придушенных голубиных тушек смотрит уже с опаской. То-то давненько на него никто не гадил!

А однажды внизу он замечает гигантский, вполне себе самостоятельный гриб, который неустанно курсирует меж одиночных жителей крепости. «То есть как это не гриб? Шляпа?!» (Варрик с жалостью похлопывает его по плечу, убеждая, что скоро Хоук сможет вернуться домой, нужно только немножко потерпеть.) И стоит ли отдельного упоминания отколовшийся невесть откуда кусок скалы, также весьма подвижный и деятельный? Рога Хоук осознает позднее, когда под покровом ночи впервые спускается чего-нибудь выпить, пребывая в уверенности, что терять ему уже нечего − последние крупицы рассудка и так безнадежно утрачены.

Какой-то медведоподобный мужик, преградив дорогу вилами, просит его перекидать навоз на грядки, но Хоук, болезненно уязвленный размерами его бородищи, притворяется глухим − бесценный навык! − и спешит потеряться в тенях. Правило «после двенадцати помогать только сверкающим и босоногим», к чести Защитника будет сказано, никогда им еще не нарушалось.

− Эй, дядь, че такой смурый? Да не грузись, мы с Инкви кореши те еще, так он пяткой в грудь себя лупил надысь, мол, все это говно вопрос, не таких обламывали, врубаешься?

Выслушивать про дерьмо второй раз за вечер Хоук не намерен. Хлебнув рому − пойло «Висельника» выносило целые табуны вернувшихся со смены стражников, не чета местному, − он отрезает:

− Отколупнись, пацан, не до тебя.

Пацан разражается громогласным «га-га-га», пока Хоук мучительно постигает свою ошибку. «Да что ж у них тут с эльфами не так-то, а?!»

Великий Защитник в печали. Все вокруг слишком странное. Остроухие не ноют, маги не предают, гномы не торгуются, кунари… Он вздрагивает, когда каменная стена за лестницей, куда вот уж сколько минут был устремлен его туманный взгляд, вдруг салютует кружкой и обретает очертания. _Кунари_ , раздери его Аришок! От радости Хоук забывает, что сидел, но, грациозно устояв и вооружившись свеженькой бутылкой, он шагает знакомиться. Ха! Да они с киркволльскими рогачами почти что нашли общий язык, _катара бас_ и все такое; если бы не война, он бы точно с Аришоком… подружился. С некоторыми тал-васготами ведь получилось, вряд ли с кунари сложнее… подружиться.

− _Кост_ тебе. Я Коух, Ретгар Коух, − он честно следует слезной просьбе Варрика не высовываться.

Здоровяк осклабился, впрочем, довольно дружелюбно.

− Ага. Я вижу. − Кунари ногой двигает к нему свободный стул. − У нас с тобой много общего, приятель.

Хоук мысленно пересчитывает свои глаза, прикидывает, не наставлял ли ему кто рогов в прошлом, и, общего так и не обнаружив, вежливо удивляется:

− Да? Это чего же?

− Драконы. Обожаю паршивцев. Развлекуха что надо для таких рисковых, как мы, _верно_?

Гаррет оживляется:

− Драконы? Пфф… Бывало, бродишь себе, свободный денек, дай-ка, думаешь, вздую дракона, чего сидеть-то, а? Выпьем!

Сколько они в себя влили, Гаррет подсчитать не берется. Достаточно, чтобы их выставили вон, сопроводив ценными указаниями «поискать драконов в другом месте, проспаться и починить стол, сокрушенный в пылу воображаемой битвы», но не слишком-то, чтобы забыться мертвецким сном.

Наутро Хоук бодр и весел как никогда за последнюю неделю, чего не скажешь о Кассандре, явившейся с распоряжениями для Быка. Она замирает в дверях, лицом выражая такую гамму чувств, познав которые, Корифей усомнился бы в целесообразности своего существования, и Защитник Киркволла, застигнутый в самой необъяснимой и компрометирующей позе, неловко осведомляется:

− Ну… как оно… всё?


End file.
